


Purr

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Wraith Mahariel, Lily Hawke and Enansal Lavellan [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Cats, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: It was not uncommon for Lily to visit Anders’ clinic with food or medical supplies, or sometimes to just help out. Today however, she arrived with a small bundle gathered in her arms.





	Purr

It was not uncommon for Lily to visit Anders’ clinic with food or medical supplies, or sometimes to just help out. Today however, she arrived with a small bundle gathered in her arms. Anders smiled at her as she walked towards him.  
“What’s that?” He asked, as Lily carefully set down the blanket on the table.  
“I found it in a barrel down at the Docks, I think it’s lost. By any chance, have any of your patients lost a kitten?” Lily responded, as a tiny kitten with a white splodge on it’s head poked it’s head out of the blanket and meowed.  
“No, I don’t think so.” Anders replied, reaching over to pat the kitten.  
“Oh, that’s unfortunate. Do you think it could stay with you? Cuddles isn’t what you’d call a huge fan of cats.”  
Anders chuckled.  
“I still can’t believe you named your mabari ‘Cuddles’.” He confessed, a smirk on his face.  
“I was six years old Anders.” Lily pointed out, a blush spreading across her face as Anders picked up the kitten and studied it closely.  
“Anyway, can you look after it?” Lily enquired, a knowing smile on her face. Anders sincerely doubted she’d bothered looking for the owner before coming here.  
“I’d love to.” He answered, deciding that he’d name it ‘Sir Pounce-A-Lot the 2nd’.


End file.
